I Own A Neko Boy
by Prussia's Awesome Sister
Summary: A teenage girl decides to order a 'neko' online as a joke, but little did she know what would happen in the aftermath. Albino dudes, evil fizzy drinks and canned tuna, what more could happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello~ This story idea came to me so suddenly I nearly fell up the stairs. You heard me. UP the stairs. But enough of my near death experience, and onto the story.

* * *

All was silent in the house, the cats were asleep on the window-sill, curled in a ball and content, the rays of sunshine gently cast in the room, all was quiet until a sigh was heard and a voice spoke;

''Isn't there anything decent to buy?''

A teen-aged girl was sat on her computer browsing various shopping sites in hope for some merchandise based on one of her Favourite fandoms.

* * *

I let out a groan as I clicked on the 'x' button to some random site I had been browsing, As nice as that **Sebastian Michaelis** model is, I'm not paying £80.00 for it. I clicked on another site, in hope of something worth looking at or maybe smirking at its inappropriateness, but sadly, fortune just wasn't on my side today. I exited the site and was just about to shut the computer down when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and went to see who the message was from.

_**You have a new message from Alex.**_

''Oh?, she must want to come round to hang out'' I though tapping the screen.

**GO ON EBAY!**

I raised my eyebrows, I had just been on eBay not long ago, had some new product come up?. Sending a reply back, I said:

**Calm down Blondie, what is it?**

I didn't get a reply, but I was curious. Alex wasn't the type to send texts in capital letters so furiously like that, So I opened Google chrome, typed in eBay and grabbed my can of cola and took a sip. The familiar logo of the eBay logo came up and I scrolled down to the 'Top deals' section and choked on my cola.

No, It wasn't some idiot selling a gorilla or a monitor lizard, but it was far worse. They were selling **people. And they had cat ears. **What the actual quacking duck?.

Still getting over the fact I nearly died by a fizzy drink I selected the product and read the info:

_**Recently in Japan they have been able to genetically modify humans, to the extent where they have animal-like qualities, and certain willing participants have been selected as test subjects. They have no previous memories of their previous life, due to the side affects which rendered them useless, but with the permission of the Government, we can sell them as slaves!, they can cook, clean, and be your servant!, they can also provide those other services as well. But be carefull as there are only 100 available As a celebration, the first purchase of one of them is free~ and they will be delivered the next day!.**_

The only expression I had was that of a gold fish, mouth gaping and eyes wide. ''SLAVES?! MODIFIED?! JAPAN?!''

I frantically began searching for the back button when something caught my eye.

White hair. soft, fluffy ears and innocent, captivating red eyes stared at me, well if you count a visual image staring, full of fear. At first I thought: 'IT'S AN ALBINO VERSION OF CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!' But then I realized the only thing similar about them was their emo-ish hair, and the neko didn't exactly scream **'Shota'. **

I should really be leaving the page, but something about those eyes which made me want to whisk him away from the world. So I clicked on this so called 'slave'.

**This handsome young man is named Damian Scott, His areas of origin are the United Kingdom, and he is 16 years old.**

Well, at least he's from the same country as me.

**He was one of our quietest subjects during testing, and never caused any trouble, he would be suited for any work as he rarely ****complains.**

Perverted thoughts entering my mind in three, two, one...

**He is a well built male, with a sleek composure, and the animal he has been genetically modified with is a snow leopard.**

That would explain his fluffy ears, but really Japan, who would believe this crap?, who cares he's free anyway, and before I know it, I'm clicking the 'add to basket' and then 'Check out' Button with a smile on my face.

* * *

I went to bed that night not knowing how much shizz that is going to happen in the future.

* * *

A/N: First chapter~ hehe, I'm feeling as awesome as Prussia!.

NOTE: Ya, see where I've cleverly refenced Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji? Ya'know, cuz he loves cats n all :D

*SHOTA IS SHORT FOR 'SHOTACON' WHICH IS ATTRACTION TO YOUNG BOYS AND ALL THAT JAZZ!

Reviews are welcome, if you review, you will get a free albino neko! (or a neko of your choice XD)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really should be updating my other story, but here I am XD

* * *

I was having a peaceful dream, mainly consisting of me diving into a pool full of skittles and slaughtering gummy-bears with candy canes when all of a sudden the dream came crashing to a halt when I heard a familiar ringing, groaning I opened my eyes and the sound of the doorbell rang.

_'Who the hell is that?'_ I thought, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, still half awake dragging my self from the bed as I forcefully stomped down the stairs, nearly falling down them half way because I'm that skilled. Normally I would let my parents answer the door, but they are looking after my grandparent's house for the weekend because they are on holiday, which means I have to actually get off my arse and answer the door myself. Joys.

I opened the door to come face to face with a small Japanese girl with bright green hair and a bright smile which made me glare at her less. "Hi! Good morning!, are you the person who ordered the product "Damian Scott"? the girl said, I nodded in response and her smile girl even brighter, jesus did someone spike her coffee?. "Oh Good! If you could sign this please!" And she handed me a sheet to sign my signature, email and full name. After I had fill the sheet I handed it back to her, she turned around and began walking to this- wait was that even a van?!, It was pink with girly flowers all over it, and what made it worse was the fact that it had huge fluffy ears. I feel sorry for the person who has to drive it.

I could see the girl at the back of the van, getting a huge blue decorated box out with the help of two men in suits. with shades on, because that's not Men in black much?, and also why the hell would they put a person in a package anyway? that's kind of cruel.

Not a minute later the men had put the box in the living room and made their way to the van, and the girl bowed then said: "Thank you for your purchase, I hope you enjoy your new slave" ...wait, SLAVE? HELL NO I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!.

The girl skipped her way back to the van and I shut the door and stood there for a few minutes before getting to realize what had happened. The neko dude I had thought wouldn't come is in a box in my living room. I just hope no body walks in because quite frankly I don't want to explain this. Letting out a sigh, I opened the door into my living room and stopped at the box. it looked like a present, with a ribbon to tie it up and a frilly bow in the corner, not bad if there wasn't a person in it. I knelt down and undid the ribbon, then took off the lid before I let out a squeal.

"OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS HE'S ASS NAKED!' I ran into the kitchen, my virgin eyes now un-pure and my dignity out the window, couldn't they at least bloody dress him?! that the last time I open any nicely wrapped packages.

But, I had to put my fear (what fear?) aside and find him some decent clothing before he runs around naked or escapes and starts streaking down the street. So I took a deep breath then I walked back into the living room, head turned directly in the opposite direction of the box and I felt something grab my leg halfway, so I froze on the spot.

_'OH SHIT DON'T TELL ME HES HUMPING MY LEG' _I thought, not daring to look down, but I ended up looking anyway and my grey-blue eyes met red.

* * *

A/N: yeah, I changed my pen name, because Prussia is too awesome

PAS


End file.
